There are numerous document copiers in the market place. They can copy documents of various sizes, but most of them need to scan the full document and often scan the full preset maximum document size. They comprise a CCD array to the full width of the scanner and the CCD, along with fluorescent light source, scans the full length of the scanner bed or the full document moves underneath the CCD array. Such copiers involve many mechanical elements that provide accurate motion and synchronization.
Other copiers use hand held scanners that work basically the same accept that the reader part is being held and is moved by the user over the document.
Photocopiers that image the whole document with a single frame or a sequence of frames, such that no motion of either the camera or document is required, are hard to be found. The field of view of an ordinary camera requires it to be at a far distance from the document to be copied. To cover, for example, an A4 form requires the placing the camera 20-30 cm from it, depending on the optical characteristics of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,916, issued to Levine, has attempted to provide a portable detachable photocopier that was limited in the frame size.
Today, low cost cameras with wide field of view enable to provide a portable, adjustable and foldable photocopier as is described in the present invention.